End of the World
by Aran Niomii
Summary: Samus, being low on cash, decided to run a test device for the GF. This test device, however, sends her to different Universes. Metroid crossover with anything, and please submit what you want Samus to be sent into. Rated M for safety.
1. Ice Queen

**AranNiomii: Ok everyone, its time for my fanfic of randomness!! Samus, being bored and low on cash, decides to use a test machine for the GF, which sends her into different Universes!!**

**Audience: *cheer***

**AranNiomii: If you want to see Samus Aran get hurled into a Universe, like Lord of the Rings or Full Metal Alchemist, please let me know! And i will put in for further chapters!! This chapter is World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King!**

**Audience: *cheer***

**Samus Aran: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Aran: Oh yes. My rusty Chainsaw and scimitar *Chainsaw can be heard***

**Adam the AI: Err....**

**The Lich King: Pathetic Fool. The disclaimer.**

**Aran: Don't call me that or I'll write in that Samus disintegrates you.**

**Samus: Oo, that sounds nice *wicked grin***

**Lich King: *harrumph* fine.**

**Aran: The Lich King and all WoW characters are owned by Blizzard. Namalucibai is my brothers character.**

**Nam: WTF AM I DOING HERE!? *Aran knocks the druid out***

**Aran: He'll come in later :D**

**Blizzard: *woo***

**Lich King and other WoWs: *wave***

**Aran: And Metroid belongs to Nintendo.**

**Nintendo: *yippie***

**Samus and other Metroid people: *wave***

**AranNiomii: HERE'S JOHNNY!!! *Chainsaw noise and screams of people getting killed***

**Samus, Lich King, and Adam: *eats popcorn while watching carnage***

**----------------------------**

"Are you sure this is completely safe?" Samus asked as the prototype was installed into her precious Gunship.

"Honestly, we have no idea, but as far as we know, you will not be killed," The Federation Scientist replied, going over a systems check again. "Anyway, we have no control over where you'll go, so try and keep a record." Samus nodded, and walked around her ship.

"Ok, we're done." A GF mechanic said, pulling away from the Gunship. "She's ready to go." Samus sighed and hopped into her ship, recalling just what got her into the mess in the first place.

[flashback]

"Adam, I'm low on money. Can you check for ANY jobs the Federation is having that i could do? I really need some credits." Samus asked, taking a shower.

"Of course lady, I'll get right to it." Silence except the sound of the steaming water crashing against Samus could be heard for a few minutes, until the AI spoke again.

"After a search, i have found something interesting. The Federation is looking for a trusted and well-known mercenary or bounty hunter of some sort to test out a new device of some sort." Samus grinned.

"A test mission? Well, it can't be bad, can it?"

[/flashback]

_'Damn, I'm stupid.'_ Samus thought, sitting down in the chair of her ship. "Adam, let start this thing and get it over with." Her orange Gunship gave a comforting hum, almost a purr, and a screen came up with information on the device.

"Running systems check." Samus said on the comm to the Federation Scientist. "Clear. Initiating startup sequence."

"Every-thing's clear over here. Good Luck." The woman replied, and Samus pressed a button, causing the bay to disappear in a great flash of bright white light, before everlasting darkness.

------------

Samus groaned as she heaved herself up, after she had fallen from the pilot's chair. Looking outside from her veiwscreen, she saw she was surrounded by ice and cold, which she was bad with since she had Metroid DNA. What really surprised her was that when she looked to her suit, it looked like it had during one of her previous missions, before the BSL incident.

"Um... Adam?" Samus asked, looking around.

"Yes Lady?" Adam asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Add the Varia and Gravity upgrades to my suit, and run a diagnostics on all systems, including the new device that was installed.

"Of course lady." He got down to work as Samus went into her small quarters, and rummaged around. She pulled out some blue arctic gear, which was the same color as her Zero Suit.

"I'm going to take a look around for a little bit. I'll equip my suit as soon as its ready." Samus said, dressed in the gear and her trusty paralyzer. She stepped onto the elevator platform and whizzed down to the cold tundra.

The cold blistering wind made it frigid for Samus, even with her gear. Shivering, she looked around, trying to keep her balance as she climbed up a steep, icy to herself, she looked down the other side, and her eyes widened in surprise.

An army.

Of zombies.

_**Zombies.....**_

"What the hell?" Samus exclaimed, looking down upon the monstrous size of the army that blackened the hillside. Pulling out some binoculars that she rarely used, she crouched down and looked. They were zombies alright, with a strange blue glow coming out of them. Blue could only mean one thing; Phazon. Or was it Phazon?

"Lady, your suit is ready." Her all to familiar suit surrounded her as the chill disappeared. The Varia suit protected her from the cold and heat, and the Gravity suit was for if she had go into water.

"This is a different universe, it might not be Phazon." Samus muttered to herself, but another thing caught her eye. Something flying. looking she saw great skeletal dragons, with the blue emanating from their core, flying overhead the army, almost like overseers.

"Now that is something you do not see every day." Samus commented, but the dragon she was looking at turned to her. Her stomach twisted as the creature stared directly at her, and she knew she had been seen. "Dammit."

------------

The Lich King sat in his icy throne in the middle of Icecrown, having another boring day of sending the Scourge off to annihilate the pests who tried to stop him from taking over Azeroth, and then the Outlands. Azeroth first. He sat, when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking in his head.

"This better be important..." The Lich King hissed. Even though he was bored, he hated being bothered with unimportant nonsense.

"_My Leige.."_ A Frost Wyrmkin spoke, almost frightened of bothering his master. _"I have spotted a human alone in Icecrown."_

"So? Eat him." the Lich King spat.

_"He wears an armor we have never seen before, with what looks like a weapon built into it." _The wyrmkin replied.

"Then _**try**_ to eat him."

----------

Samus looked up at a dragon heading towards her, and in her rush, went a little to far over the edge of the top, and began to glide down, belly first, like a penguin or sled. While cursing loudly of course.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!!" Samus shouted as she was helpless, sliding down the mountain. The dragon got closer and closer, and she prepared to slay the creature. How, she did not know, but then again, improvising was one of her gifts. She fired at the creature, but it just went right though the skeleton of the rib cage. It swooped down on her, and picked her up in its teeth, trying to eat her. Where she would go when swallowed, she did not know, not that she wanted to find out first hand. The dragon clamped down hard, but its jaw shattered, dropping Samus to continue her ride.

-------------

"_Master.."_ The wyrmkin said in the Lich King's head once more.

"WHAT?" He replied.

_"We..tried to eat him as you instructed. The dragon who tried first....failed." _The dragon's voice had a hint of fear to it. The Lich King sighed.

"Explain." he demanded.

_"To put it simply, instead of the human getting killed, the wyrmkin's jaw shattered." _He sounded ashamed to say such a thing, but the Lich King was interested. He had never encountered a armor that could take that.

"Bring this human to me. Alive." The Lich King demanded.

_"As you wish."_

-------------

"Put me down dammit!" Samus shouted, trying to blast herself out of its grip. Another dragon had swooped down and picked it up in its claws and seemed to be carrying her away. Then she looked down, something that she regretted. It was WAY to high up for her to jump and make it, and to low for there to be time for her ship to recuse her...wait..

"Adam!" Samus shouted on a comm to her ship. "A little help please?"

"I'm sorry lady, but using that device depleted all the systems. it will take a while to recharge, so for the moment, i can't take off. As soon as i can, I'll unleash a quick bombing run on the army and come and get you." He sounded like a carefree dad. Samus grumbled, but understood. She looked up at the dragon, who seemed intent on getting her somewhere.

"I'll call you Ridley." Samus said with distaste; it was the only other dragon she knew. The one that killed her parents and was her sworn enemy, but the dragon didn't know that.

_"My Liege will be pleased I have brought you." _The dragon replied in a raspy voice, as they flew over what seemed to be a great fortress of some sort.

"Liege? I thought you were going to take me to a giant nutcracker." Samus replied with sarcasm as they began to get closer and closer to the ground. _'yes, closer and closer, so I can blast out the brains of your liege'_

"You would know him as the Lich King." The dragon replied. Samus shrugged, or at least tried to when her arm with her arm cannon was being pinned down by the creature's claws.

"Never heard of 'em. Probably forget by the time i get off this hunk of rock. You wouldn't happen to have fuel gel, would you?" Samus asked. She felt a weird sensation, almost like someone was trying to get into her head. Something WAS trying to get into her head. _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMMIT!' _Samus thought madly, and the weird sensation stopped. She looked around and saw these huge...fat zombies. Fat was really the only word to describe them, and they had their entire insides partly hanging out. Almost like a fat half-done Frankenstein, but a really FAT Frankenstein.

"That's just pain nasty." Samus said as she looked upon the zombies. "And I've seen some pretty nasty stuff in my time. This is so on my top 5 list."

"Is she here?" A booming voice echoed as the dragon landed on a ledge of the fortress. 'I bet its that's lich king guy.'

_"Yes Master, i have brought her to you."_ The dragon walked inside, still holding onto Samus, into the throne room. Samus saw the Lich King. He was fairly big for a person, with glowing blue eyes, and covered in black armor. That black armor also had glowing blue runes, and he held a HUGE sword. This sword sent a chill up Samus' spine.

"Her? Fine, just bring her here." The dragon went to the Lich King, and dropped Samus. Samus landed on her feet, almost like a cat, and pointed her arm cannon at the Lich King.

"Let's get this straight. I have no idea who the hell you are, or where the hell we are, but so help me if one of your little minions touch me again I'll repaint this room with your guts." Samus threatened.

_"I apologize for recognizing her as a man, since human women usually don't wear such strange armor. The magic she unleashed was strange as well."_

"Yea, and you had some nerve to pick me up. And its not magic, its a little thing called technology." Samus snapped, before folding her arm over her arm cannon. "Mind explaining why your pet hasn't eaten me yet?"

"Who are you." The Lich King demanded to know. Samus sighed.

"Well, since i have to wait anyway to leave, i guess i CAN explain. My name is Samus Aran, Space Hunter. I am considered the best bounty hunter in the galaxy where i come from, and came to your cold and irksome universe while testing a new device the Galactic Federation, my main employers, and those who try and defeat anything that would threaten the galaxy and its residents, built. I suggest you call me the Hunter though, because that's what the people i end up killing call me. And i really don't think i should let you live right now, so I'm going to count to three and-" The weird sensation came to her again, and she could feel her mind being attacked for information. But she fought back.

"Strange, i haven't met a person before who could resist my attacks to their mind." The Lich King stated, and two zombies emerged from the shadows. "If you say you are the best, let's see how well you fare." The zombies lunged for her, but Samus knew better. Her arm cannon turned green as the fired Nova blasts at them, reducing them to simple ashes. More came, and so she fought some more, unleashing her wrath and fighting skills on the zombies.

-------------

The Lich King was amused as Samus went though minion after minion. She seemed to live up to her title of 'best bounty hunter' but of where, he had no idea. But the device she mentioned briefly seemed to prove some interest. He would find this device, and use it for his own purposes. Samus, however, was in her normal absentminded killing spree, as she usually went in when she was doing methodical killing.

---------

Samus sighed as the last zombie fell. "Ok, that was just annoying. Really really annoying. Now, i need to get out of here." She began to walk off, but the dragon leapt in the way.

"You will not be leaving any time soon." The Lich King spoke, and a large, cast iron birdcage appeared around her and she was hung up. "I will decide later what to do with you." He stood up and walked off, as Samus began to try and cut her way out, but they repelled her like a magnet.

"What the hell?" Samus shouted, as she was left in the room alone. She scanned the bars, and well, they WERE magnets. "Oh Frak." Samus muttered, and tried to get a connection to Adam.

"Adam?"

"Yes Lady?"

"I'm being held prisoner by some guy and his _**ZOMBIES**_."

"Yes, i noticed them coming to the ship so i rerouted all power to the cloaking Field. I am currently getting the navigation and weapons system powered up, which should be done relatively shortly." Samus smiled. Looked to her like there would be hope after all.

"What about the device?" Samus asked.

"The cooldown time is about a week, lady. If we try it any sooner we will destroy it and the ship."

"A WEEK!? oh you have to be kidding me!!" Samus shouted into her comm.

"I do not kid, Lady. You out of all people should know that."

"Yea, yea, yea, i know. Try your best, okay? Can you teleport my suit out since its connected to the ship?"

"Yes Lady, i can."

"Please do so then, so i can get out of here without leaving my suit. I hate having a Zero Mission." Her familiar suit disappeared in a glow of yellow light, and Samus gave a heavy sigh, before cracking her neck.

"Let's get this done and over with." Samus looked around, and pressed herself against the bars. Pushing hard, she squeezed herself out of the cage, and climbed to the top. "Freedom, sweet Freedom."

------------------

A minion of the lich king, a ghoul to be exact, had been running around doing errands. As he scurried past the throne room, he noticed that the newest prisoner, the one that had crushed a wyrmkin's jaw, was sitting on the top of her cage, saying 'Freedom, sweet Freedom." If this zombie was a human man, he would have probably ran into a wall from staring at her, but instead, he quickly ran off to find the Lich King.

**------------------**

**Aran: And that's all i have for chapter one people!**

**Crowd: [disappointed] aww....**

**Samus: Why the hell did you make me loose my suit.**

**Nam: And why did you mention me even though I'm not in the bloody chapter!?**

**Aran: *wields Chainsaw* Now, now, it will all be answered in the next chapter.**

**Everyone except Aran, Adam, and the Lich King: *cower***

**Aran: Please rate and reveiw! Also remember that i can't do anything by Anne Rice, Archie comics, Dennis L. McKiernan, Irene Radford, J.R. Ward, Laurell K. Hamilton, Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb, P.N. Elrod, Raymond Feist, Robin Hobb, Robin McKinley, and Terry Goodkind (Nooo! Terry Goodkind!) Because they don't want us to *evil eye***

**Lich King: I am so alone... **


	2. Ice Queen pt 2

**Aran: Ok! Its up for another chapter! None of these characters are owned by me except for Namalucibai. Technially, he's a World of Warcraft character, and is my brother character. *sigh* Creds to Nintendo and Blizzard. **

**Nam: *wave* **

**Aran: Thanks to LaughingWolf93, Fenrik Malifex, and Halo001, I now have conjured the list of where our heroine, Samus, is going to be sent, for now. It doesn't have a set end people. It is as follows:**

**1.) World of Warcraft WOTLK ( I needed someplace to start.)**

**2.) Pokemon (Cause Fenrik Malifex likes Pokemon and so do I)**

**3.) Halo (Cause like Halo001 and i say, MC and Samus are kickass team!)**

**4.) Twilight (cause Edward needs to get owned, and LaughingWolf agrees)**

**5.) ??? ITS YOUR CHOICE!!**

**Oh and incase anyone is wondering, this has no corrospondence with my other fanfics or Samus in Brawl. So she does not know anyone from Brawl, Halo, or Teen Titans. And in other news...**

**Lich King and Samus: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Aran: *shrink* sorry.**

-------------------------------

Samus looked across the chilly halls and slipped from one side to the other, looking out for patrolls that might spot her. She glided past room after a room, and was looking for a simple way out. Simple, however, was nonexistent here. She heard footsteps, and pressed herself into the shadows. A female humanoid with pale purple skin and strangley long ears strode past, before stopping at the end of the hall.

"I can sense your presence, human. Come out before i force you to." She hissed. Samus, peeked her head out, looking at the woman.

"Um... hi?" Samus said, before standing in the light. "Mind telling me how to get out of here? I'm a little lost." The sword the woman, who she was going to call an elf, held seemed to be the same kind as the Lich Kings, but not as creepy. The woman spun around and pointed her sword at Samus.

"And betray my Master? I know you're that prisioner, you have that strange something." The elf began to stride towards Samus. "And you're coming with me. He will be pleased that i have retrived you." Samus sighed.

"Ok, you asked for it." Samus knew that sword could instantly kill her, but she had a solution to that. Samus moved swiftly, almost like she teleported herself, and grabbed the elf's arm, before twisting it so it let out a sickening snap, causing her main hand to crumple. The elf let out a small scream of suprise, and tried to move her arm only to feel serious pain.

"W-What did you do!?" She exclaimed. Samus grinned.

"Broke your arm." Samus replied, and began to drag the elf with her.

"You may have made my sword useless, but I'm not defenseless." The elf replied. "RISE!!!" Out of nowhere, about 15 zombies just rose from the ground. "Seize this prisioner." The zombies lunged for Samus, but she simply leapt into the air and bounded off, the zombies in hot pursuit.

_'Great... just great.'_ Samus thought angrilly, as she looked for a place to hide until the zombies gave up. Which would probably be never. Seeing a fairly large door, she tore it open, only to see the Lich King standing at a ledge, directing his army. He sensed her presence, and spun around.

"Oh shit. Sorry to bother you, bye!" Samus said, and made a graceful leap over his head off of the ledge, to the ground below. It was only then when she remembered that she had her Paralyzer, which strangley enough, were not effected by the superpowerful magnets that were put in bars. Changing it into its alternate whip-like form, it grappeled onto the ledge and allowed her to swing down. _'Samus Aran, best bounty hunter in the galaxy, defeated by a bunch of MAGNETS!'_

-----------

The Lich King blinked. In less than ten seconds, a strange woman in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with long blond hair tore open the door, cursed, and leapt over his head off the ledge and dissappeared. A ghoul rushed in.

"Masstteer...!" It said. "The prisioner has escaped! It was a strange woman with yellow hair and a blue clothing..." The Lich King wanted to knock its head off, so as he wanted to, he did.

----------

Samus swung and landed on the ground on her feet, almost like a cat. She looked up, and seeing an object fall, moved to the size. A zombie's head flew down and landed, so Samus picked it up.

"Is someone having a temper tantrum up there?" Samus yelled up to the ledge, before tossing it as high as she could. Looking around, she decided it'd be best to leave. After all, she was surrounded by zombies, and if it was one thing she had learned from watching zombie movies, it was that they ate human flesh. That was not pleasent for her.

"Ok... I'm guessing.... that way." Samus pointed in what appeared to her to be out. Breaking into a dash, she swiftly went over, under, and around giant, short, and smelly zombies. She kept running and running, when she felt an icy hand pick her up by her ZeroSuit and blue glowing eyes glared down at her.

"And just what might you be doing?" Samus gave a sigh of relief as she realized it was not the Lich King. It was another elf person, on a undead horse. She anwered with a glare from her crystal blue eyes.

"What does it look like?" Samus replied, before twisting out of his grip and landing on the ground. "Bye." She spun around and contuined running, but the elf followed.

"You cannot escape a Death Knight! Seize her!" Zombies finally noticed her presense, and were running and slamming into her. They pulled at her hair, arms, legs, anything to slow her down. Soon she found herself tackled by a body of rotting flesh, the stench taking over all her senses. More and more bodies piled on top of her, and her light was getting dimmer and dimmer. She thought she heard footsteps, and saw the Lich King staring down at her as more and more bodies covered her.

"Looks like you couldn't get away fast enough." He said, looking down upon her. Samus gritted her teeth, and let her anger loose.

Samus was now the Hunter. There was no mercy.

------------------

Suddenly, all of the gouls and creations the Lich King had capture Samus got thrown off, torn to pieces. Samus stood there, covered in frozen blood and zombie guts, panting heavily. Her fine, almost bird-like features hinted no emotion, and when he looked into her cold eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember.

Fear.

For once in his mighty life, he was actually frightened. Something about the look that Samus had sent a chill up his spine. She looked different than she had before. Before, it seemed almost as if she was playing around. Now, she was just a killer, and would not stop until all her enemies or her was dead. Samus' weapon turned into a glittering whip and sliced a ghoul in half. Silent but deadly, she hacked her way though the army. The Lich King knew that she would go though the entire army if she needed to, so decided to attack from a different side; her mind. Using his ablities, he wormed his way into her mind and brought up any bad memories he could find, in a sudden pain. And a pain he caused. Samus suddenly held her face with her hands and collasped, but she had left a mark. A lone woman, without serious armor, had gone through a third of the army he had there, which was about 10,000. The Lich King picked Samus up, slung her over his shoulder, and walked off, dissappearing.

-----------------------

Samus groaned as she finally woke up. "Dammit... that was painful. Where the frak am I?" She looked around to find herself in a cell. And it was cold. Samus noticed that her ZeroSuit was torn.

"Dammit! I don't have a lot of these!" She exclaimed, as one of the half-done fat zombies came up. He seemed to be her jailkeeper.

"I am Glutton." The zombie said, eyeing her like a snack. "My Master gave me permission to keep you here by any means necassiry, so go ahead and try to escape. i could use a snack."

Samus sighed, igoring the zombie, and looked around the damp, dark cell. A smirk spread across her lips as she fiddled with her boot of her ZeroSuit. A small comm came up, and she wispered into it.

"Adam, can you hear me?" She asked, pressing herself to the far end of the cell.

"Loud and clear, lady. I take it you have not sucessfully escaped yet?" He inquried. "the Etacoons and Dracoras are beginning to get restless."

"No. Any chance you could get me out?" Samus said, her voice hushed.

"I will try lady, but it might take some time. The Etacoons and Dracora are getting restless." Adam said, and the comm link closed. Samus sighed, and looked at it.

"New Log." Samus spoke, and the small device took the form of a small recording device of some sort. Samus turned the camera lens to her face.

"Samus Aran. Time and Date, unknown. This is the first place this damn deivce has dumped me, and i don't like it one bit. I'm currently being held captive, but my suit is safe inside my Gunship. I've been almost eaten, killed, and attacked by some guy called the Lich King and his stupid band of zombies. There's one right now." She turned the camera to Glutton. "Ugly, i know. So.. I'm waiting for Adam to get me the fuck out of here, and then I hope that the next place i'll be going will be a nicer place than this frozen wasteland." Her log was interuppted as Glutton noticed something and ran off, shouting "Stop Intruder!" Samus poked her head out, to see a purple cat fighting Glutton, and completely owning the zombie. As Glutton fell dead, Samus waved her hand out.

"Yo! Cat! Mind getting me out of here!?" Samus exclaimed, and the cat looked at her strangley, before coming up to her prison.

"What brings you here human?" The cat asked, in a deep and male voice. Samus blinked in suprise, but that turned to annoyance.

"What am I doing here? I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I come from a different universe, got caputred by this Lich King and his stupid zombie army, tried to escape, failed, and was just being held by that zombie you just killed! Would you mind getting me out now!?" Samus shouted.

"Yes, but you must follow me. We need to take you back to the alliance. You do not have armor, nor a weapon." He freed Samus, who poked her head out and began to run. The cat stayed by her side, and finally hid behind the corner of the halls. A whole lot of zombies were on the other side.

"We will have to find another route." The cat spoke, but Samus shook her head.

"We can take them." Before the cat could answer, she ran into the group, taking out at least three with a powerful kick. When one grabbed ahold of her, she knocked his head off with a spinning back kick. The cat did his fair share as well.

"How are you able to defeat so many without a weapon and spell, and without armor?" The cat quered her as they glided though the halls again. Samus smirked

"Training. Are we almost there? I really want to get out of here." Samus said, when a metallic whirr could be heard. Running out onto an open connection between the maze of the fortress, Samus saw her ship gliding towards her.

"My ship! We can get to this alliance place quicker now." Samus said as her precious Gunship hovered over the two. The cat seemed genually suprised.

"I will lead." And with that, the cat turned into a.... bird? And the bird took off, wanting Samus to follow.

"Ok.." Samus said, stepping onto the platform. "That was weird. Take us away Adam." She turned around just in time to see the Lich King.

"Farewell, and if i see you again, I'll kill you! I don't care if I don't get paid!!!" Samus shouted, before heading into her ship and having it follow the bird/cat. Her suit appeared on her again.

"I. Am. Not. Taking. This. Off." Samus plainly stated, as she downloaded everything she scanned to the ship.

"Lady, the creature ou had me follow has landed at a primitive flying object of some sort." Samus looked down, and as Adam had stated, a flying **thing** of some sort. She jumped out of her ship onto the wood floor of this machiene, and looked around at the humans. The cat came up to her and then turned into what seemed to be the same species as the woman who's arm she had broken.

"I believe you are Samus, correct?" Samus nodded. "I am Namalucibai. My friends call me Nam." Samus nodded once more.

"Lead the way." Nam walked off, and Samus followed. The flying machiene was fairly small, but slightly larger than her Gunship, which was following the ship slowly. Everyone around her seemed human enough. Nam led her to a dark-skinned human.

" I am High Captain Justin Bartlett, Captain of the _Skybreaker_." He said. He had a deep voice, but with a slight, almost western accent. "And from what Namalucibai has told me, you've been though hell and back."

"Yes, finally someone who understands.." Samus took off her helmet. "What the hell is going on down there?" She asked. "I come from a different universe, so please excuse my igornace."

"A yes... Nam said something about that... I thought he was pullin my chain.. It seems like he wasn't seeing your ship out there." Samus raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you are not unfamalirair with spacecrafts." Samus stated.

"In fact we aren't." A new voice said. A humanoid stepped up, dressed in armor, and NOT human. He almost seemed to be a cross between a human and a goat... "I am Vindicator Maraad, of the Draenei. We are not from this world, but even your technology seems strange enough."

"I am Samus Aran. I came here running a prototype deivce that creates a Subspace rift, pulling my ship into different Universes. This was the first place I came to, and recived an... unwarm... welcome from a big emo guy down there apparently called the Lich King."

"Well then it seems that you are on our side after all." Maraad replied, and Samus smiled. Strangely enough, she felt more comfortable with this Draenei, or whatever, then the pointy-eared fellow or the humans.

"And I'm sorry to intrude, but i really must be going. I'm not sure if there are any differences in time from where I'm from. I can't waste any time moving foward. If i can come back and help with the zombies below, I will. But i have places to be, and the Galatic Federation really can't take care of themselves. I'm like their baby-sitter or something."

"Come and go as you please, and i hope that you do return. I would like to learn more of the technology you use." Maraad replied.

"But first, I'd like to leave a surpise for mister Lich." She went outside.

"Adam? Run a bombing run of the area below please." Samus said, and the ship took off. While the ship gave the Lich King hell, Samus told Nam, the Captain, and Maraad an about where she came from. They seemed greatly intrigued by what she told them.

"So they gave me this device and now I'm here." Samus finished. The three nodded.

"The Alliance leaders will surely want to know of this." Bartlett commented.

"That's nice and all, but i need to get going." After saying her farewells, Samus hopped into her ship.

"Adam, run the device please. Let's get out of here." A hum started as Samus leaned back. _This place seems all to intresting. I'll have to come back and piss of the Lich King some more. And the Alliance seem like a nice group._

--------------------

The Lich King looked upon his bombed army. He sighed. Looking up, he saw that the ship that had done such damage was being encased in a light.

"Could that be the ship of that blasted Samus Aran?" He wondered aloud, but the ship dissappeared. _Farewell for now Samus Aran, but next time we meet, i will not keep you alive._

------------------

Samus looked about. She was in a clearing of a foresty area, and stepped out, in her ZeroSuit.

"It seems like a nice place, but I'm wearing my suit just incase." Her suit appeared around her, and she headed off. She didn't however, notice the humming noise that any Pokefan would know to belong to Beedrill

------------------

**Aran: And that's all for now, folks!**

**Mob: WHAT? ITS JUST OVER!?**

**Lich King and Nam: And why is WoW only two chapters.**

**Aran: *weilds chainsaw* Don't worry my duckies! It'll all be ok. And there will be a sequel!!**

**Samus: Wait. You said nothing about a sequel in the contract.**

**Aran: So? I'm a fanfic writer, I don't have to listen to you.**

**Samus: Why you litt-**

**Aran: And please excuse my terrible spelling and grammer. I am using wordpad since We don't have a spellchecking writing document thingy. See ya!**


	3. Gotta Catch Em All

**Aran: Woo! Another End of the World! Ash, Brock, and Misty are going to have a cameo, since I am obsessed with Pikachu. Also, I need to give a HUGE thanks to Fenrik Malifex for suppling some OCs who will be important characters!! Which brings me to a conclusion...**

***drum roll***

**Samus: oh here we go.. *rolls eyes***

**Aran: I'm accepting all OCs you want me to stick in for the universes! Woo! I'm also really sorry I haven't updated, but here's Samus' not-so-relaxing time in the world filled with Pokemon! And I'm really excited about the new Metroid game?**

**Samus: Woo. More work. *grumbles***

**Aran: And Adam's gonna be in it! Alive! Anyway, on with the show! Pokemon and Metroid are both Nintendo's. Not mine. Sadly enough.. Charge! Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight.**

**Meowth: Meowth that's right. *Samus zaps Meowth***

**------------------------**

"Crapmuffins." Samus said, dodging the attacks of weird giant wasps with drills for hands. "What the hell are these things?" She had been minding her own business when suddenly.. WHAM! These things appeared out of nowhere, trying to kill her. They were more annoying than dangerous really, and their noise was beginning to get to her head. She fired a couple ice beam shots, not wanting to kill them, to drive them off. Luckily, it worked. "Take that wasps on crack!" She shouted, a little miffed. Still, she had the feeling that the bugs would not be the last thing that puzzled her. Continuing on and scanning everything, she turned on a recording device.

"Okay.." She began, still lost in the forest. "I arrived here about an hour ago, got chased by annoying wasp creatures, an- What the hell is that?" She exclaimed, as she turned to see a weird yellow mouse. With a spiky tail. "This place just gets weirder and weirder." Samus muttered to herself, stepping out of the bushes to meet up with the three kids the mouse was with. When she emerged, a look of surprise and fear spread across their faces, especially when they noticed her trusty Arm Cannon.

"What IS that thing?!" The female of the three exclaimed, almost disgusted. This irked Samus greatly.

"This THING is actually a person, thankyouverymuch! You kids have no manners what so ever! What is your problem?!" Samus yelled, still a little angry from her first experience with that blasted machine.

"Pika?" Was all the mouse said, cocking its head to one side.

"Um-Err-Ah-" The girl, who had orange hair (which Samus noted), and wore a short top and bottom, was trying to find a way NOT to get Samus any more angry. The thought of facing her Arm Cannon probably did not appease to her.

"Hey, you have no right to talk to us like that, robot!" The boy with black hair and a red hat shouted in retaliation. Samus wanted to hit him. Very hard. With a rock. At least strangle him! "We were minding our own business when YOU burst out from nowhere!"

"For your information, kid, I am no robot! I am Samus Aran, greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, and if anyone has the right to be rude here, its me! I just finish dealing with a bunch of weird wasps and now i have stupid kids to babysit!"

"Wait. Wasps?" The dark skinned, spiky haired asked. "You mean beedrills?"

"If you're talking about wasps with drills for hands, then ye-" Her sentence was interrupted by the humming of those blasted pests again.

"Oh god. RUN!" The three kids and the yellow mouse began to take off, but Samus would have no of that. In lightning fast moves, almost half of the emerging bugs were frozen. The children stared in awe as Samus did her job. Soon, the bugs were retreating.

"How did you do that?" The girl asked. Samus was still pissed off, and her suit disappeared in a flash.

"Let's get this straight you ignorant, rude, whiny brats! I came from a different universe, have no idea what the hell is going on or where the hell I am, and you have the nerve to call me a robot!!" Suddenly, the dark-skinned boy was holding her hands.

"I'm Brock." He said dreamily, and Samus merely gave him a cold smile.

"They still haven't found the body of the last man who tried to flirt with me." Samus said, giving him the smile of I-am-so-going-to-kill-you. He backed off after that, as Samus held her Paralyzer in her hands. Even though it would be easier to break his neck and be done with it, she wanted to make a point that she was ready to kick his ass.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said randomly.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Bye." Samus stated. Actually, she had all the time in the world. Samus just didn't want to have to talk with people who's mental capacity was much less than hers. If it was about the same, they would have caught on by now that she wasn't from around here. Wanting to escape as fast as possible, she set off in a random direction, not caring where she went except AWAY.

-----

"Who WAS that woman?" Misty asked Ash. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but seeing what she did to the beedrills without a pokemon... I don't want to get her angry at me."

-----

Samus ran until she left the forest. She came out on a lake, and the sun was beginning to set. Thank god.

"Adam, land the ship here please." She said to her trusted AI, and the ship arrived in less than a minute. "This is the strangest place I've ever been. And there are some strange places."

"Like what?" A new voice said, causing Samus to jump. A strange white dog-like humanoid and what looked like a walking reptile of some sort that was black came into view.

"And you are?" Samus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Midonaito. This is my mate, Drieel." The black reptile gestured to the dog creature.

'An odd couple' Samus thought, but only said, "OK, that's great. I'm Samus."

"Please excuse me asking, but what's behind you?" Midonaito asked, pointing to Samus' Gunship. Samus sighed, having a feeling that she would have to explain this every single time she went to a new universe, and began.

"That is my Gunship. I come from an alternate universe in which my employers (as I am a bounty hunter) asked me to test a device that would enable me to travel to alternate universes other than mine. Where i come from, we have an interstellar federation, but based on what I've seen, though i could be wrong, you don't have that here, do you. And if you don't mind me asking, what exactly ARE you two? I just got here about an hour or two ago."

Midonaito chuckled. "I am what is called here a Feraligatr, and Drieel is a Lucario. Drieel does not speak much though. We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Samus. Since you are apparently new to this world, would you like us to help you find the nearest town?" Samus was extremely happy about this whole ordeal. It seemed that this place would be pretty relaxing.

"That would be wonderful. I just need to change out of this zero-suit." She quickly ran into her ship for a five minute shower, then dressed herself in the orange outfit she got after her Zero-Mission, and let her hair loose for once (A/N: Like the Image for completing the game on Normal Mode with 15% completion or under.) She ran outside again, armed with her paralyzer, that Drieel seemed to dislike.

"What is that?" He asked, speaking for the first him. Samus had the feeling that the white lucario was smarter than he first let on. "A weapon?"

"Yea, quite harmless though. It stuns you for a little bit, but it isn't deadly. I have the feeling I won't be needing my whole arsenal here. Mind explaining a little bit about this planet?" When notified that the weapon did not kill people, Drieel seemed to accept it better, though not completely.

"Well, this world is inhabited by humans of course, and like you said, we have not achieved space travel. But we are Pokemon. Creatures that live in all kinds of environments across the globe, and have abilities that humans do not. Some humans capture and train us to battle other Pokemon, but instead of us being slaves, between the trainer and Pokemon, it is usually a joint effort." Samus nodded, finding the 'Pokemon' concept interesting.

"Most Pokemon cannot speak as Drieel and I can," Midonaito stated, which Samus made important note of.

"But you're all sentient, right?" Samus asked as they kept walking.

"Yes." Drieel answered. "But seeing your ship, you might find us.. primitive."

"It's fine." Samus replied, feeling a lot less tense than before. "Before this place, I was in medieval land." Even she, in the vastness of technology, knew what medieval was.

"Ah. So this is not your first time doing this?" Drieel inquired.

"First time doing the project, yes. This is the second alternate universe I've been to. But it feels like I've gone though many. Very tiring, I admit, even for me. Oh and by the way, you do know that we're being watched, right?" The two Pokemon nodded, and the trio continued on, discussing further.

-------ooooo------ooooo------ooooo-------ooooo

"That attractive woman had two very interesting Pokemon," James, male member of Team Rocket said to his magenta-haired comrade, Jessie.

"That's righ- wait!" She whapped him across the head, grumbling about how he called her attractive.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyway," Meowth interrupted, breaking the two apart from their battle. "We need to get those Pokemon! Since it isn't the brats, we should be able to nab them like that!" And he snapped his fingers. The other two nodded.

"Yes Team Rocket will prevail!!!"

**-----------------------**

**Aran: That's all for now. After Pokemon its Halo, but we have another chapter of Pokemoness to go though :D Bravo! I worked on this in three in the morning!**


	4. Team Rocket

**Aran: Well my duckies. I haven't updated in a while.**

**Meowth: Meowth that's right!**

**Samus: Can I kill him now?**

**Aran: -panicked expression- Err, Metroid and Pokemon are both owned by Nintendo. Sorry. And since I enjoy making Ash and the gang look like a bunch of inferior pansies, they're back for another round of who's going to get vaporized?**

Samus and her two new associates were now discussing the best way to get rid of their stalkers. Samus suggested disintegrating them, but Drieel seemed to not want to kill them._ 'Something against killing,'_ she suspected as they strayed away from the lake, entering the cover of the dense forest. The ground was soft, and gave way slightly to Samus's orange boots as she walked. These Pokemon seemed nice enough, but one could never be too sure. The might get possessed, or turn out to be evil.

Drieel and Midonaito were taking turns explaining all about the world of Pokemon. Samus recorded this, as it would prove useful in her report to the Galactic Federation. _If _she ever made it back, but Samus already had Adam working on that, and decided to just go with it until something else happened. The three pretended not to notice Team Rocket, more for the sake of Jessie, James, and Meowth than themselves. Noticing included breaking a couple bones, but they didn't realize just how many times that Team Rocket had been launched into the air high enough to make a twinkle in the sky and landed safely except for a few sprains. Nor did they realize that it was Team Rocket themselves following the trio. If you asked them later on, they would admit that they really didn't care either.

Team Rocket, however, were under the terrible impression that they were going to capture the two Pokemon, who, honestly, didn't really need Samus's help against them. They had hopped into their Meowth balloon once again, and were stalking the group below them, while planning the best way to nab the Pokemon without getting their asses kicked once again.

"We can always just grab them and fly off." Jessie said, watching them with some binoculars. "The woman doesn't look to be a Pokemon trainer." Little did she realize that Samus was much, much worse.

"It would be better to rush ahead and dig a large ditch and have them fall!" James suggested, also watching the odd trio.

"Why not we just put them in a cage and fly off?" Meowth demanded, tapping his large foot. His two human companions got a glint in their eyes.

"That would work!" Jessie squealed, excited. "Let's do it!" They grabbed one of the randomly spawning cages they had as the balloon began to descend. What they didn't realize was that they were coming to a clearing, and that clearing had our favorite twerps, Misty, Brock, and Ash.

After a rather stressing meeting with a robot-woman who almost killed an entire group of Beedrills, the group was eager to get to the next down. More to get away from the forest than fight the next Gym Leader. Pikachu, who had felt the presence of Drieel and Midonaito, was now staring curiously at where they would be coming out again.

"Pika?" It said in its usual high-pitch voice. Ash looked over at Pikachu.

"Something wrong, Pikachu?" He asked, only to find that the psycho-woman with a Ferraligatr and a Lucario by her side. Upon seeing her least-favorite Pokemon Trainers, a very awkward silence occurred, which had Samus staring at them. This beautiful silence was then rudely cut by a large, Meowth-shaped hot air balloon appearing out of nowhere, with Jessie, James, and Meowth inside. A pair of cheesy metal hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Drieel and Midonaito, who, feeling like not really doing anything, just went with it. Samus saw that and sighed, staring at Team Rocket.

"Hahahaa!" Jessie exclaimed. The introduction was going to start. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" James added. Samus cooly raised an eyebrow as the Pokemon trainers looked up in shock, as they always did. The 'captured' Pokemon yawned.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie proclaimed. The onlookers could almost see the background behind them.

"To unite all people's within our nation!" James added, as the two posed dramatically. Samus was getting irritated.

"To denounce the evils of truth in love," Jessie said, and at this, something, that marked the death sentence of Team Rocket (yet again), occurred. Samus's eye twiched. If the scene was an anime, the trademark anger vein would begin popping up.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James told them, as Samus nimbly leaped up and tore apart the metal arms, her Pokemon friends landing on the ground, perfectly fine. She sighed.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She told them, and they nodded in sympathy.

"Jessie," She introduced herself.

"James!" He did the same.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added his trademark line. Samus cracked her knuckles, ending the dramatic moment. All eyes were on her.

"Ok, shall you two get them, or shall I just kick their sorry asses?" The bounty hunter asked Midonaito and Drieel. Then she looked up at team rocket, a very frightening look on her face. She was smiling, twisted and evilly.

"I have killed worse than you." Samus said. "A gigantic freaking brain with an eye that shoots lasers (Mother Brain). Possessed corpses of marines (Dark Troopers). A giant tentacle creature(Metroid Prime). A Space Dragon(Ridley). More than four times(Really Annoying)! A dark copy of myself with the intent of taking over the galaxy and destroying life as I knew it(Dark Samus)! Ghosts of the same species that raised me(Chozo Wraiths). A big, rocky mofo(Thardus). Wait, another big, rocky mofo(Gorea). Other bounty hunters (Metroid Prime: Hunters)! Comrades that became possessed (Mp3). A parasite copy of myself (SA-X). A giant monster in someone's reactor (Parasite Queen). And so many other creatures from beyond that I have slain. I have witnessed hell itself, and still managed to save the galaxy MUPTILE TIMES. So, you think you even pose a threat to me?" She asked, still staring at Team Rocket.

"Err..."Jessie said, taken aback by the list of bosses Samus had slain. "Well, yes!" Samus smiled innocently, a hidden malice behind it.

"Don't worry, Samus." Drieel told her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We need the practice anyway." An aura sphere was launched at the balloon, and, there enough, Team Rocket went flying into the air. Again. Totally unpredictable. The Lucario then landed gracefully back on the ground, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

"And we're blasting off againnnn!!!" They shouted while being launched into the air, and then made a sparkle in the sky before disappearing from sight. Samus looked at the Lucario strangely.

"I thought you disliked killing?" She asked.

"Pfft!" Ash scoffed, actually gaining the courage to speak to the bounty hunter. "They do that nearly every day. And they always, always come back." Samus looked at them oddly, surprised that one, he would even speak to her, two, just what the hell he was doing there in the first place, three, that they know something like that, and four, that Team Rocket could survive such an ordeal.

"You mean they survive that?" She asked the kid, a little amazed. The trio of Pokemon Trainers nodded. Samus gave a slight smile of approval.

"Wow. Looks like they weren't that weak after all. At least defense wise. Anyways, its probably time for me to head to the next dimension." The bounty hunter put out her hand to shake with Midonaito and Drieel. Then she moved over to Misty, Ash, and Brock, and shook their hands as well.

"You brats enjoy yourselves." Samus told them, having Brock in a headlock when he tried to hold her hand again. Brock gasped for air, and Samus released him when he was near fainting. Then she pondered on whether or not to make the trek back to her ship, or to just summon it.

_'Why not go for effect?'_ She asked herself, and asked Adam to bring the ship over to her. With much effect, her Gunship landed in the clearing. Ash and the Gang looked upon her shining starship in awe and wonder. She smirked.

"Well, as much as I would enjoy staying and chatting with you fellows, I must be going. I have places to go, people to meet, galaxies to save, and worlds to end." With a bow, she entered her ship and asked Adam to power **The Device**. She was going to call it **The Device** as it added dramatic nonsense to her mission. Before he did that, she noticed a pair of blue and red ears in her ship, shaking softly. She picked them up and saw a Pulse and Minum looking at her, quite frightened. She couldn't help but laugh, as they reminded her of Pyonchi.

"Adam, hold on for a second. I need to put these guys out." She told her AI, but the answer she received was not expected.

"I'm afraid I can't. The power-up sequence has started by itself. I am unable to reverse it, and it would endanger all of us for you to open the ship up during it." He informed her briskly, obviously annoyed himself.

"What!?" She exclaimed, pressing against the cockpit. Drieel, Midonaito, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, all waving at her. Realizing that it would be probably the last time she saw them, she picked up what could only be considered a camera and snapped a picture, before disappearing in a ball of light.

A few moments later, Samus found herself in a forestry area. What intrigued her was the faint sounds of weaponry being fired. Energy weaponry. Putting down her new Pokemon friends and equipping her Powersuit, she set her recorder in her suit on, and stepped out of her ship.

"Sounds like there was a party I wasn't invited to." She murmured, but her recorder picked it up anyway. "Let's crash it." She began to charge a Ice Beam shot and ran into the shrubbery, following the sound of a battle that was just calling her name.

**Aran: Well, now I'm going to work on Halo, which was requested by Halo001. It shall take place during Halo 2, on the fancy new Halo. Halo is owned by Bungie.**

**Samus: I get to kill things!**

**Master Chief: ….. Why am I here?**

**Aran: Because the next chapter is going to have you in it. Now STFU. See you people next chapter. Sorry for the SHORTNESS**


	5. Just Plain Badass

**Aran: Woo! I am excited about this chapter. Metroid™ belongs to Nintendo, Halo™ belongs to Bungie. *confetti and sparkles* I used as much dialouge from Halo 2 itself to make this as fun as possible, though it won't be canon the entire time.**

**Samus: Let's get this party started. *charges Arm Cannon* And no sparkles.****  
**

**Chief: …what exactly am I doing?  
**

**Cortana: The index card Chief, the index card.**

**Chief: Oh. *looks at index card and reads from it* The Author is not responsible for any damages, deaths, or cyborg Chinchilla attacks that occur while reading this fanfiction. Nor after.  
**

**Cortana: Aran apologizes to all who wanted to see them fight. That'll be coming in her *gets threatened to shut up with a Windows Vista (Home Basic) Installation Disc* Um.. never mind. Our friend Samus comes in during Halo 2, on what players would know as the Delta Halo level, Helljumpers section. Now, let's go and do our thing.  
**

**Tucker: BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!**

**All: Shut up, Tucker! (RvB is owned by Roosterteeth)  
**

**

* * *

**

Dirt, twigs, and grass were smothered by golden and orange metal boots as Samus ran though a forested area, trees about 20 feet tall looming over old ruins. As the sound of gunfire drew nearer, she could tell the difference between the energy weapons, and another kind of weapon being fired. Mixed were loud shouts from seemingly sentient creatures, in several languages she did not recognize, and one she did. Not wanting to miss on the action and her chance for a dramatic entrance (she always loved making an impression on people), she used her Speed Booster, essentially a Screw Attack on land. She stopped just in time at a ledge, which overlooked the battlefield. Switching to her scanning visor, she began to record every creature that fought, including the weapon they wielded.

As the battle progressed, it was seemingly human vs. non-humans. Humans, she called because their DNA almost matched completely with the human species from her universe, fired with projectile weaponry, quite primitive to her, while the assortment of other humanoids, which included reptilians with mandibles, short, lean, and generally ugly avian creatures with either shields or sniper rifles, and stubby methane-breathing humanoids that seemed to run away a lot, seemed to all use plamsa-based energy weapons of some sort. The humans yelled out swears and phrases such as "I think I just leveled up!", seemingly positive despite being rudely outnumbered. What bothered her the most was that this seemed to be a small fraction of a full-out war, which meant that she must be careful choosing a side. When she was thinking of how to choose, a short, stout methane-breathing humanoid hopped into a turret and did the stupidest thing in its short lifespan; it opened fire at her. Frowning underneath her opaque visor, she shot a Super Missile, taking out the turret and the organism at the same time. The great noise caused by the explosion, however, grabbed some unwanted attention. When a bipedal, purple-armored humanoid tried to open fire, she switched to her Nova beam and quickly disintegrated the creature. And thus began her reign of chaos. Leaping down, she used her Screw Attack and tore though three stout creatures, same species as that which first opened fire. When some avian humanoids closed in with shields, she merely ripped them away with her trusty Grapple Rip. She could make out things such as "Demon!" being shouted at her, an odd change from the usual "Hunter!" that Space Pirates exclaimed before getting killed. The humans noticed that she was grabbing attention of their enemies, and wasted no time in opening fire on the undefended backs of their targets. A group of assorted humanoids closed in on her, firing green energy, which seemed to enjoy eating her shielding, blue plasma, and energy-shrouded pink needles.

Then she noticed **him**.

By him, she meant the human that jumped out of seemingly nowhere (which turned to be the upper open level of the ruined building), whipped out a rocket launcher, and blasted the five aliens in front of her, almost taking her with them, and she caught of some of them exclaiming "Demon!" Luckily, those seemed to be the last of the creatures, and now an awkward silence hung in the air, which Samus used to scan the new arrival, and soldiers were treating any injured. He was a member of the human's side, which was obvious by the looks of admiration and 'ooh-you-are-so-awesome' Her scan revealed that he was a standard male human, excluding the fact that he had several physical arguments that made his skills on par with Samus' and that he possessed an AI in his brain. Promptly after scanning him, he trained his rocket launcher on her, which made Samus raise her Arm Cannon back. It was a standoff, and now all the humans had their weapons trained on her.

"You have a reason for scanning me?" He asked, his voice a low growl. Though his eyes were hidden behind a golden visor, she could feel them staring into hers.

"Standard procedure for new organisms," She replied evenly. He didn't budge. "And if you noticed, I didn't go though the trouble of hacking into you AI. I merely wanted to know what you were made of. I mean no harm. In case you haven't noticed, those creatures were shooting at me just as much as you."

"Mind lowering your weapon then?" He inquired, still not convinced that she was telling the truth.

"You first."

"We have you outnumbered."

"I've had worse." He then lowered his rocket launcher, and Samus lowered her weapon as well, a sense of respect clicking between them. It was apparent that he recognize her skill level, and she recognized his. The 'marines' then followed Chief, and one of them shouted.

"Phantom incoming!" The woman, dark brown hair cut in a military style, exclaimed as a sleek purple ship came into view. All the soldiers, and Chief, ran for cover in the ruins. Samus, however, remained.

"Are you crazy?" A marine called as she stared at it. "You'll get killed!" If they could have seen her face, they would have seen her smirking. Scanning it quickly, she then engaged her command visor. Engaging her ship to commence a bombing run, she then leisurely walked over to the ruins.

"3..." She said, the Phantom beginning to open fire on the ruins. "..2..." With a twinkle, an object came in view, flying overhead and fast. It was her Gunship, sleek and ready to bomb the crap out of any enemy that was stupid enough to bother her. "...1" Releasing its bombs, what was known as the "Phantom" was bombed from above, her ship's missiles cutting though the purple exterior and destroying the inside. Only a few creatures managed to escape, having to dodge the falling rubble of their transport before worrying about the humans who sat and waited. They looked at Samus in amazement, and she concluded that it was time for a formal introduction.

"My name is Samus Aran," She said evenly, watching a creature get skewered by a falling splinter of metal roughly her height. "I'm an inter-dimensional bounty hunter, currently employed by the Galactic Federation, the galactic power where I come from. I'm from another reality, realm, dimension, universe, or whatever you call it, exploring what people in other realities are up to. Pleasure you make your acquaintance." They seemed more shocked at this, except for the one clad in the green armor suit that she had a discussion with previously. A female voice then spoke up, coming from some speakers placed on the green one's helmet.

"Interesting," It said, Samus guessing that it came from the AI implanted in his brain, "Samus Aran, you say? Pleasure to meet you as well. Though if what you say is the truth, that means that one, your tech is better than ours, which I've noticed with that arm gun you have there, and two, you have no idea what the Halo, Covenant, UNSC, SPARTANS, and Flood are." Samus shrugged.

"Not a clue," She informed them nonchalantly. "But I guess I'm with you guys, since one of the stubby things had the nerve to open fire on me. And its arm cannon, not arm gun." This gained questioning looks from the group, but the AI seemed to catch on.

"Grunts. And I just received word that a Pelican in incoming with a Hog and some supplies, so we need to hold out this place. Samus, if you don't mind, I'll download some pretty basic information on the Covenant and the UNSC and all that fun stuff. And you might as well know about the Halo, since we're on one and we can't afford to explain things to you later."

"Doesn't Keyes need to approve of that, Cortana?" The green man asked his trusty AI companion. The soldiers reloaded their weapons, and ran out into the fray, Samus and the man following closely behind.

"Chief, I don't think there's time. If you were paying attention, Samus was cutting though the Covenant like you do. And she has more advanced tech than I've ever seen before in a suit, butting heads with Forerunner standards. And if I'm not mistaken, that was her ship that took out the Phantom for us, which might need to provide cover in uncomfortable situations. And since the Prophet of Regret is here, that means that there's gonna be hell for us when we try and get him. We're going to need all the help we can get."

After Samus gave her suit the 'OK' to allow information to be downloaded, images and streams of information streamed down her visor, still transparent enough for her to help finish off the last of the 'Covenant'. The troupe seemed to be soldiers of the UNSC (United Nations Space Command), which started in the 2160's after an Interplanetary War _'Hooray.'_, which were fighting against the Covenant. The Covenant were an assortment of aliens that had joined together after a war between them for a single cause: The Great Journey. In their eyes, a series of machines called Halos, built by a now-wiped-out species called Forerunners, are their free tickets to the path or 'righteousness' or 'enlightenment'. In the UNSC point of view (which happened to be the truth according to the Forerunners, the ones who BUILT the Halos, not that it matters or anything), the Halos are a series of machines made to kill a parasite species called the Flood by wiping out their food source; any life whatsoever. So while the Covenant and the UNSC are going at it, Master Chief gets the spotlight. Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, a SPARTAN (a human altered to become a super-soldier) does what no one else could; _'Remind me of someone?'_ he went and destroyed a Halo after fleeing a human colony Reach that got blow'd up by the Covenant (apparently a really important battle), which was found after the ship he was aboard ran away from Earth to lead the Covenant away and stumbled upon the Halo, finding out what it did and want the Covenant wanted to do, earning him the title "Demon" among Covenant, and a hero among humans. After another mission, referred to as First Strike, he returns as a hero when a Prophet, one of the religious leaders of the Covenant, crashes their party _'I saw that coming'_, with a small fleet, as he fails in information and doesn't realize the Earth is the human home-world. After a space walk that involved riding a Covenant bomb, Master Chief went to Earth's surface, blew up some more Covenant, and he and _In Amber Clad_ hitched a ride with the Prophet of Regret's ship (which was in the middle of a city when it entered slip-space), and appeared at Delta Halo. Master Chief and friends touch down, and Samus comes in.

"So," The bounty hunter exclaimed, putting away the rest of the data about the Covenant and the Flood for further inspection as a Pelican dropped what looked like a truck with a large gun attached on the back (which it probably was). "We find Regret, kill him before a huge Covenant fleet can burst in, and save the galaxy yet again?" Master Chief nodded as he hopped in the driver's seat of the 'Hog'. Samus checked over her energy, which was currently full, and her missiles, which were also full (replenished by killing things). "Mind if I tag along?"

"I just got the O.K. from Commander Keyes after explaining our situation," Cortana's voice said, as Samus decided to hop in the passenger seat, propping herself up so she could shoot better. "You're welcome to join us. Connect to our comms, as it'll be important to stay in touch." Matching her frequency to match that of the marines, she joined the group conversation, listening more than speaking.

Chief finally spoke up. "Let's move out." The Warthog (as they seemed to be called) roared to life as Chief started it, and the marine on the gun turret in back, and they pulled up a hill, where some Jackals were happily awaiting their arrival. Samus and the gunner quickly took them out, and she took a moment to observe the scenery. It was beautiful, and she seemed not to be alone in that view.

"Wow!" A marine exclaimed. "It's like a postcard. Dear Sarge, kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here." Samus raised an eyebrow, wondering who this Sergeant was.

"I heard that, jackass!" The one apparently being spoken of replied back on the comm channel. Audible laughter could be heard from several marines on the channel, and Samus chuckled lightly herself, just not loud enough to let anyone notice. A Shade came into view as the Warthog rolled down a hill, operated by a Grunt. Samus charged up her Power Beam shot, quickly converting it to a Super Missile and opening fire, destroying it before the Grunt had a chance to get out any more than two or three shots, all of which missed any UNSC soldier.

"The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead," Cortana warned. "They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure."

"Bounty hunter," Chief shouted over the roar and chaos of battle, forgetting her name. "How many of those things do you have!" Samus checked her missile supply.

"One super missile costs me five missiles! I have 220 missiles left! That makes for 45 Super Missiles!" She exclaimed, freezing an Elite with her Ice Beam before tearing though it with a normal missile. Several marienes expressed their shock at the count by shouted "Holy Shit!"

"Wraiths incoming!" A mariene shouted at the top of his lungs, emptying bullets into an Elite that tried to close in on him.

"I would explain how it works," Samus yelled, her voice barely audible over the fight. "But now's not the time!" The Warthog came to a screeching halt, almost flipping, and she, Master Chief, and the marine hopped out, dodging fire from Covenant forces in front of a small building, overlooking a cliff face to another part of the terrian. Samus noticed a folded bridge in the front, and Chief seemed to notice the same, as he went into the small building as Samus and the marines took out what remained outside, which only lasted a few moments. Screams and curses could be heard inside, all of which were non-human, and then silence. Shortly afterwards, the bridge began to slowly unfold, and Master Chief came out, alien blood splattered on his armor.

"Good, the bridge is down," Cortana said, as some Wraiths on the other side took their positions. "Now, about those Wraiths..."

"Rodger that," 'Sarge' replied on speaker. "Armor on the way." Another Pelican came into view, carrying a tank, treads and all. Samus watched as the pelican dropped the tank, and began to wish that the Federation gave her reinforcements when she was doing her missions, which they never did.

"I wish I could get a tank when I needed one." She muttered, as she saw Master Chief hop in. When she noticed marines actually hopping on the Scorpion, the armor-clad bounty hunter did the same, scanning the Wraiths. The Wraiths, which now noticed the large, green armored vehicle that obviously wasn't their ally, had begun to open fire, flinging mortar-like blue plasma at the tank. Despite its slow speed, the SPARTAN managed to get it to avoid the fire and two Ghosts flew off of a ledge. As she was about to take them out, aiming and fingering her trigger, and blasting noise emerged from the cannon of the Scorpion, and the purple hovercrafts disappeared in a blue explosion.

"Ghosts?" One marine commented. "What Ghosts?" The tank crawled over the bridge, unleashing hell on the two Wraiths that awaited them. As they did that, Banshees flew in, nearly causing the Scorpion and Warthog to explode, but the marines maintained superiority and blasted away any Covenant threat. Weaving though a maze of ruins after ruins, Samus began to loose track on her kill count, even if her suit kept the exact amount. Remembering that she still had her video recorder on, she began to talk to the camera, muting her speech on the comm.

"Can this get any more boring?" She grumbled, as an Elite attempted to climb onto the tank. She grabbed it and pressed it on the tank, sending a charged beam shot at its head while it was in her armlock. When a marine wielding a Battle Rifle threw a Plasma Grenade, it stuck onto a Elite, which caused him to exclaim "It's stuck!" as he attempted (and failed) at getting the grenade off of himself.

The marine promptly replied "That's what she said!" Before continuing to open fire. Muttering something about immaturity, Samus fired a Wave Beam shot at a Jackal with a Plasma Pistol, causing him to write in agony. The Scorpion became damaged beyond repair, and the Master Chief was left with no choice but to leave it. Somehow, the super-soldier and the bounty hunter ended up back to back, saying nothing as an awkward, uncomfortable silence settled between them, only interrupted by the sound of fire and the death screams of Covenant forces. Samus took the time to look over his suit; it was blocky, not nearly as elegant as her Chozo Power Suit.

"You do these kind of things often?" the Master Chief finally asked in his deep voice, noticing that her efficiency was on par with his. Samus gave a small grunt that meant "yes", as she was busy avoiding the swing of an Elite that managed to get close enough to the duo without dying. She grabbed him by the head and threw him into a trio of Jackals, before firing a fully charged Plasma Shot at the bunch. The death screams stopped suddenly, and the bounty hunter and the supersoldier realized that there was no one left to kill. Phooey. More ammunition for the marienes and the Master Chief were dropped, and reinforcements arrived as well. Waiting for her newfound allies to get prepared, Samus pulled off her helmet, taking a moment to enjoy the piece and quiet while it lasted. She was fine for a few moments, staring out among the ruins, but she had the odd feeling she was being watched. Turning around, the armor-clad huntress found she was. Pratically every mariene, including the Master Chief, was staring at her in shock.

"Why are you all staring at me like there's a pink metroid on my face?" She asked, disliking their looks. Then she realized it was probably because she didn't exactly look like a bounty hunter. Your sterotypical bounty hunter was battle scared and brutal, and **male **(she hated the last part. Sexist pigs). By those who did speak to her and know her face, Samus was often told that she looked more like an actress than a bounty hunter. "I swear, every freaking time." She muttered loud enough for them to hear, putting her helmet back on. "Are you guys ready or not?" They nodded. Switching to her X-ray visor, she went though a couple walls to get an idea of what was on the other side.

"This is where all the enemies were pouring out. I count at least seven targets in immediate firing range when we go in," The bounty hunter informed her group. "Most are Elites. A few Grunts. I'll go in first, and take out the main head." She looked over at them. "Since they haven't seen me before, I'll have a couple seconds before they open fire." With that, she rolled into her Morph Ball.

"Samus?" Master Chief asked as she quickly checked her Morph Ball systems.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice eeirly coming from her general direction rather than herself.

"Are you supposed to do that?"

"Yes. It's a little upgrade my suit has." With that, she rolled away, entering the grassy aera that the Covenant forces were located in.

Tres Filvamee, Feild Master of the Covenant, was confident in his team. The fact that they were stationed on the Sacred Ring, protecting the Great Journey and the Prophet of Regret from the Demon and its Heretic forces motivated him and the soldiers of lower rank. Everyone was sharp. The forces that had moved to attack the Demon had failed, but Filamee was certain that his group could take him and his reinforcements out. Looking around, he noticed a shine of metal and drew his Energy Sword. Seeing him draw his weapon, the other forces tensed up and aimed at what he had noticed as well. It rolled into sight. Less than a meter tall, a orange ball worked it's way up to him. It was covered in green energy patterns, and was nothing that he had seen before.

"What is this?" He exclaimed, knowning it was not of the make of the Heretic forces. No, it was far too sleek and well-designed for that. A bomb? It didn't seem like it. It nuged his foot, almost apprehensivly, then remained still for a moment. Then came the blinding flash, and Tres Filvamee was no more as he was disentagrated by a Super Bomb.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Covenant forces that survived paniced as UNSC forces, led by the Master Chief (equipped with a sinper rifle), came pouring in, taking out grunts and jackals. Samus rolled out of her Morph Ball form and grabbed onto a Jackal's shield with her Grapple Hook and tore it off, sending it flying. Then she moved onto an Elite, blasting it's head off with a burst of red-hot plasma. Chaos contuined as the UNSC quickly gained the upper hand, and soon they were the only ones left standing.

"Let's move out." Chief said, and they moved along, passing by a hologram of a wrinkled humanoid in a floating chair, speaking in a language that Samus, nor her suit, could translate.

"Transcendence, huh?" Cortana commented in disgust, seeming to understand what the creature was babbling on about. "More like mass suicide." The bounty hunter made note that their target, the Prophet of Regret, was probably that guy in the chair, and would be heavily guarded. She knew it would not be easy, but then again, when were things ever easy for her? Never. She quickened her pace slightly and caught up to the Master Chief, who seemed to be looking around for any possible snipers. Hand on her arm cannon, she switched to her thermal visor again, and noticed something. Her eyes widened suddenly and she rammed into the Master Chief, who gave a short cry of suprise as he was shoved over. What caused her to shove into him was the massive, gray-green tentacle that had lashed out of seemingly nowhere. Samus rolled off of the Chief and fired on it as soon as she could, but it slithered away to whatever crevice it had come from and disappeared from sight.

"Dammit!" She snapped. "What the hell was that thing?" She turned around to look at the Master Chief, who was helping himself up.

"I have no idea." He responded, brushing himself off. "But it obviously wasn't friendly. Let's keep moving. If it comes out again, we'll be ready this time." Samus nodded, finding that she bumped into something. Turning around, she came face to face with a massive, blue-orange creature of some sort. It carred a large shield, which looked like a piece of a ship's hull, and a laser.

"Son of a bitch." She said, knowing very well what was going to happen. Before you could say "SA-X is an ungrateful whore", she was whacked away like a mere doll.

This was just getting better and better.

* * *

**Aran: And so concluded the first Halo chapter. Sorry for all those loyal fans who were waiting.**

**Chief: Nice ending.**

**Samus: SA-X IS an ungrateful whore. You do know that.**

**Cortana: Who?**

**Aran: Nevermind. See you all next time.**

**Tucker: Bow Chika Bow Wow! *gets tazered by Samus' Wave Beam***


End file.
